


【授權翻譯】You Can't Possibly Have Any Reasonable Objections

by Jawnlock123



Series: Objections [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenlock, Unilock, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock/Unilock，"The Appropriate Time to Have Moral Objections."續集。<br/>一開始會跟學生搞上就是蠢。會被他們吸引就是蠢到家了。但不知怎麼，Watson教授還是無法自己地和Sherlock Holmes相愛了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】You Can't Possibly Have Any Reasonable Objections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Possibly Have Any Reasonable Objections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026660) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



 

 

「你以前做過嗎？」這是個必要的問題，比什麼都重要。一個也許John早就該問的問題，早在他把三根手指插進Sherlock屁股之前。

但這會兒他們已經在這兒了。Sherlock輕盈，雪白的身子墮落的躺在床單上。雙頰泛紅，雙唇因為導致他們現在這種狀態的激吻而紅腫。

John跪在Sherlock分開的雙腿間，手指緩緩抽插著，品嘗著這個年輕人在John每次擦過他的前列腺時呻吟的樣子。

「你說呢？」Sherlock不知怎麼還能給出一個壞笑，即使在他渾身赤裸氣喘噓噓的時候。

這是陷阱題，John很清楚。但這沒有別條出路。「我不知……你看起來似乎還算自在。」

「你可以當我的第一個，如果你想要的話……」Sherlock聳聳肩。

「但我是嗎？」

「這重要嗎？」

這很重要。因為在John內心正派的那一面會為奪走Sherlock的貞操而糾結。而不太正派的那一面則愛死能當第一個把Sherlock操到高潮的男人。

但John並不怎麼覺得想把這些事說出來。所以他開始收回手指，戴上保險套，然後緩緩的沉進Sherlock那緊緻，等待的火辣身體裡。

這年輕人在John沉進來時發出一陣小小的呻吟。他的腿纏上John的腰，緊攥住他的肩膀。這會兒，他平常的嘲諷神情碎成一片，轉變成一個顫抖、需索的生物。

John放低身子，好讓他們的身體能貼在一塊。好讓他能吻上Sherlock，輕柔的，安撫的。他不知道他們之中是誰比較需要這個。但Sherlock急切的張開了嘴，渴望任何John給他的一切。

John在Sherlock身上緩緩抽動，一次深入一點。這年輕人為John的每個動作發出喘不過氣的呻吟。

沒過多久，Sherlock就開始晃動他的臀迎合John的衝刺。

喔天啊。他真是完美。他的身體攫住John的陰莖彷彿那是什麼珍寶，彷彿永遠都不想放開。每一次蹭進去都在John的末稍神經爆出一陣快感。

「喔操你好緊，」John呻吟出聲。他的牙齒蹭上Sherlock的頸子。他控制不住自己。他咬了下去。他感覺到Sherlock的心跳加速。

一開始緩慢溫柔的節奏開始加速然後變的凶狠。Sherlock小小的呻吟漸漸變得響亮而狂亂。John腦子裡還殘存的理智開始擔心會被鄰居聽見。他希望住在隔壁那個總是在節日送他小餅乾的好心老婦人出門購物或什麼去了……

「Yes……come on……用力……」Sherlock喘著氣。

而John樂於從命。

他毫不間斷的操進Sherlock，盡量調整角度向上戳刺，好蹭過這年輕人的前列腺。他總是比較喜歡這樣，讓他的愛人先高潮。而從Sherlock開始緊繃嚶嚀的樣子看來，這不會太難。

John伸手到兩人之間握住Sherlock的陰莖，開始配合著他們的律動套弄起來。

那些蹭在一起滑動的身子，彼此的體熱，籠罩著他們的性愛氣息──都讓這一切看起來好不真實。像一場美夢。Sherlock的雙眼緊閉，唇瓣微分。

「哦，求你了， _教授。_ 我可以……給我吧。」

John幹得又深又猛，一次，兩次，三次。

然後Sherlock的身子箝住John的陰莖，緊攫住他開始一陣痙癴。就在那個時候，就在Sherlock射了出來，噴灑在他們之間然後低喃著……

「 _John_ _。_ 」

這就是他所能承受的極限了。他一下子攀過巔峰。全然意外。他本想在操射了Sherlock之後再多品嘗一會他的勝利的。但這堆疊過高的快感潰決了。他完全無力抵抗。他在高潮的邊緣崩塌，發出一陣不太體面的呻吟。

他癱倒下來，躺在那兒好一會。試圖恢復呼吸，試圖接受他從大學以後就沒操過像Sherlock這麼年輕的對象這個事實。

「你不是。」Sherlock平直的道。

那花了一點時間才在腦子裡擺到對的位置。但說實在話，當然Sherlock不會是個處了。有那樣的身材……和那樣的臉蛋……那怎麼可能呢？

「很合理。」John聳聳肩，滑出Sherlock的身體，把保險套丟到他桌子下的垃圾桶，然後翻躺回床墊上。累到骨子裡去了。感覺好像他剛跑完一場見鬼的馬拉松。

「如果這有任何安慰的話，你幹得比較好。」

「跟誰比？」

「跟他們任何一個人比。」

「倒底是有幾個？事實上，別告訴我。我不想知道。」

Sherlock用手肘戳了戳他。「你覺得我是個騷貨？」

「不──我只是──算了。」

他轉頭用眼角看著這個年輕人。Sherlock看起來一點也沒像被冒犯的樣子。他咧嘴笑著。汗淋淋的。徹底的操過。窩操如果這還不是他看過最美的東西的話。

 

***

 

他回頭的機會是在第一次發生後。然而John悲慘的失敗了。所以這持續的發生。不管這指的是什麼。時間過得越久，衝動就越強勁。直到它到達某個John甚至不想去中斷的點。

在週五晚上，大約七點鐘，John會聽到他門上響起敲門聲。

他會開門然後發現Sherlock。通常打扮得漂漂亮亮的，穿著那些可能跟John的房租一樣貴的閃亮的外套和Gucci襯衫。他一直都覺得這有點有趣，Sherlock會特地打扮這件事。因為那些衣服從來都不會在他身上停留太久。

頭幾次John還試著餵食這個年輕人晚餐。也許是想減輕負罪感。如此一來他至少可以說他讓這個皮包骨的小混蛋多長點了肉。但Sherlock拒絕的次數多到John放棄再試。

也許Sherlock就是沒有胃口。也許他就是不想浪費時間。

無論如何，在John放他進來並把門在他身後關上的那一瞬間，Sherlock就會把手臂環上John的肩上把他拉近吻上。索求、渴望、激烈到近乎狂暴。John忍不住覺得這很性感。

似乎他腦子裡的理性遇到任何和Sherlock有關的部份都壞得一塌塗地。

然而說真的，又怎能怪他呢。

一開始，John對他們的幽會小心翼翼。他有一大堆的規矩，試圖不讓他們倆惹上麻煩。

他在校園不會和Sherlock交談除了在課堂上。即使如此，如果有機會他還是會叫別人回答問題。

他從不讓Sherlock上他的車。

在學校上課期間不許傳簡訊或打電話。除此之外，還得將這些聯繫維持在最小限度。不許傳有色照片。不許發有任何暗示的email。

他試圖不在任何看得到的地方留下痕跡──但這是最困難的部份。因為不論何時John吮上Sherlock的頸子，這年輕人總會發出最可口的嘆息和呻吟。

大部份時候，他覺得自己像個糟糕的傢伙。因為即使Sherlock想要性愛──真該死──他實在太年輕了。不是任何實質意義上的小孩子，但也還不算成年。Sherlock在得不到想要的東西時仍然會鬧彆扭。仍然靠著父母的錢過活。仍然不了解許多關於人類感情的複雜度，即使他是這麼驚人的天才。

至少John沒有結婚。

他知道過去有其他老師跟學生搞在一起，在這過程中毀了整個家庭生活。他一直都告訴自己他不會變成他們那種人。那種色色的大學教授。

但結果，他發現自己和個十九歲的學生一週上一次床。有時還不只。

更讓人不安的是，Sherlock時常待到第二天早上。因為在做完愛後，他會蜷在John身邊陷入沉睡，而John通常都不忍心叫醒他。

因為他從來沒有看起來像眼睛閉上後這麼天真無邪過。他的深色頭髮捲曲而狂野。當他醒著的時候，Sherlock身上總帶著一定程度的敏銳。他那銳利的目光，拘謹的姿態，和犀利諷刺的說話方式。但當他睡著了……那些全都沒了。

 

***

 

第一條被打破的規矩是『不許上John的車』。就這樣丟出窗外，尾隨著另一條『在學校不可交談』。

因為John在某個週三晚上在辦公室待得很晚，在他走向他的車子的時候，Sherlock冒出來了。

很顯然的，Sherlock剛下課然後看到John在走廊上。但說實在的，John認為Sherlock在等著他的機率大一點。

外面很暗──除了螢色的路燈在人行道上打出來的那一圈圈的昏黃之外什麼都沒有。Sherlock在John為他的小轎車開鎖時跟了上來。

Sherlock的手搭上John的肩膀，讓他在旋身之前微微驚跳了一下。Sherlock悠緩的咧嘴笑了。

「晚安，Watson教授。」他用那慣常屈尊紆貴的語氣說道。

然後，這真的，不該會讓所有的血液直奔向John的老二。但老天爺啊，還真的發生了。

「晚安，Holmes先生。」John簡短的回應。

他們單獨在停車場，有可能被看見。他們應該要感到緊張的。應該要更小心點的。因為誰知道會不會有人看見他們這個樣子？低聲細語，靠在一塊，這看上去遠談不上純潔無辜。

Sherlock的手指沿著John正衫上的鈕扣滑動，這讓他的身子一陣顫慄，好一會才能收斂起心神。

「我們不能……」他低聲道，「不能在這裡。」

「那也許我們該上你車子，你才能載我們到什麼別的地方。」Sherlock舔舔唇。

那些話都已經到John的嘴邊了。 _不行。要是被別人看見怎麼辦？我們不能被抓到在公眾場所做愛，真是夠了。_

__但接著Sherlock就傾身快速的在John的唇上一啄。顯然這一著就夠把他徹底打敗。因為下一刻他就發現Sherlock坐上了他的乘客座，車子正轉彎開出校園停車場。

「我們要去哪？回我公寓？」John的聲音都不像他自己了。Sherlock微笑著把手伸上John的大腿，輕輕揉捏。

「我們每次都去你公寓。來做點什麼 _刺激_ 的。」

「例如？」

「停到那邊的小巷子。」

「不行，Sherlock。」

「為毛不行？」

「因為我不想。」

「沒人會看見的。那兒很黑……我會讓你打我屁股。」

「我──啥？」

「你想要的。你每次都捏我屁股。我知道你想過的。」

John感覺到自己的臉頰開始染上顏色。有時候，有個完全能猜中你想要啥的性伴侶是很不賴。但其他時候，無論如何，這真的是尷尬的要命。

「好嘛，長官，」Sherlock勸誘著，「我這麼調皮搗蛋，你不覺得我需要來點調教嗎？」

Fuck.

John緩慢，平穩的深呼吸了下。這真是瘋了。這一切。但再一次的，如果他還有點理智，他一開始就不會和Sherlock Holmes搞在一起了。

於是乎，他又多開了幾條街區。多轉了好幾個彎遠離主要幹道。

他把車子停進小巷裡最黑的角落。他抬頭張望。上頭沒有任何亮著的窗。他的心速仍然有點快。因為和學生做愛在道德上有爭議，但在公眾場所做愛就絕對是違法的了。如果他們被抓到了，這絕對會上報。

他們都下了車。Sherlock咧嘴笑著打開後車門鑽了進去。John過了一會才跟進。他們在後座面對面坐著，就只是看著彼此。兩人的呼吸速度都加快了點。Sherlock拉近距離，給John一個熱吻。專注無比。

有那麼片刻，這讓John回想起他青少年時笨拙的摸索。暗搓搓的亂摸和起霧的玻璃窗。汗水和皮椅。

他已經是個成年人了。他真的不該再幹這種破事了。

但Sherlock解開了長褲然後扭著身子把它們脫了。他踢掉鞋子和褲子，腰部以下完全赤裸。他已經半勃了。這年輕人因為期待而微微顫動著。

「你想怎麼要我， _教授_ ？」他靦腆的問道。顯然覺得這樣子會很可愛。的確是。但John更喜歡Sherlock崩潰然後開始語無倫次的呻吟。

John將Sherlock拉向前，調整他的位置跨過大部份的椅墊。Sherlock彎起腿。跪下。他的腹部貼在John的大腿上。姿勢有點尷尬。但這真的不重要。

Sherlock微微扭動著。沒有耐性。John可以感覺到這年輕人的老二貼在他的腿上。

John的手摸上Sherlock臀部平滑的肌膚。雪白。柔軟。有彈性。他的確有個豐潤的小翹臀──特別是在他身上其他部位都那麼皮包骨。

「你知道自己為什麼被處罰嗎？」John邊問著邊收回手。預備打擊動作。

「No, Sir,」Sherlock屏息。

「你老在交回猜字謎題時在上面糾正文法，這很煩人。」

「不是吧？你只想得到這種理由？」Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

John的手拍在Sherlock的左臀上。比起預定的要用力了點。Sherlock彈了一下。驚訝。John伸手撫慰剛剛打過的地方。他想留下痕跡。手印。他想要Sherlock在下週每次坐下的時候都會想到他。

他又搧了Sherlock一次。這一次是另一邊的臀瓣。Sherlock小小喘了一聲。John微笑。

他的手和Sherlock肌膚接觸的聲音實在太讓人滿意了。那在車子裡迴響著。他在Sherlock的臀上點綴幾個快速的拍打。他希望光線可以再強一點。但他已經可以看見那雪白的肌膚開始染上顏色，呈現出賞心悅目的粉紅色調。

他暫停了一會，把手伸上Sherlock貼著他的老二。他握住它然後給Sherlock一個緩慢從容的套弄。這年輕人嗚咽起來。瑟瑟發抖。

顯然這整個活動也讓他性奮起來了。

John又搧了他幾下。重到他的手指都有些刺痛。重到Sherlock的肌膚摸起來整個發熱。

Sherlock動了動，從車子地板上摸索著什麼。他從他褲子口袋撈出東西。然後拿出一袋潤滑劑。

John無聲的接過手來。撕開錫箔包裝把潤滑劑覆到手上。他把滑膩的手指伸進Sherlock的臀瓣間。逗弄的輕刷過穴口。他慢慢的推了進去。品嘗這感受。品嘗著Sherlock的身子攥住他的樣子。

他蹭過Sherlock的前列腺。微微的，然後撤回。他不慌不忙的加上第二根手指。緩緩的為Sherlock擴張。享受著這年輕人發出來的那些喘不過氣的呻吟。

在他用上第三根手指時，已經讓Sherlock整個嗚咽扭動不已，不住的迎合著他的手指。 _Please, please, please._

__John收回手指。「騎上來。」他咧嘴笑了。

Sherlock快速的重新擺好位置──雙腿跨過John，坐在他腿上。他解開John的褲子拉鍊然後掏出他的老二。他用一隻手穩穩的握住然後沉了進去。他發出的那長長的滿足的呻吟直擊穿越過John的身子。他都還能在他的老二上感受到。

這年輕人花了點時間調適，然後試著晃動臀部。他把手放在椅背上保持平衡。John的手自動自發的溜到Sherlock的翹臀上去。那兒的肌膚仍然火熱。Sherlock在John揉捏的時候顫抖了下。

「你真是個討打的小騷貨，不是嗎？」John輕笑起來。

「你這麼覺得？」Sherlock用一種盡乎窒息的聲音道。

不一會，他就開始動了。他抬起身子然後沉了下去，在John的陰莖上操自己，天啊真是太美了。Sherlock靠向前一點，好狠狠的吻上John。但就在這麼做的時候，他似乎意外的找對角度，然後整個人都失神了。

他開始在John的老二上躍動，以一種快速、輕淺的動作。他發出的那些 _嚶嚀_ 啊。如果John不知道的話，他大概會認為Sherlock差不多是要哭出來了。

「就是了，」John輕聲道，「你喜歡操我的老二操到高潮，是嗎？」

Sherlock似乎除了一聲 ** _啊_** 什麼都說不出來了。

「天啊，你好可愛。你太美了Sherlock。又緊又完美。你感覺好棒。」John知道自己在胡言亂語了。他不在乎。Sherlock動得更快了。渾身發汗。在每一次插入發出小小的嗚咽聲。

窗戶開始濛上霧氣。車子裡的空氣發潮。近乎濕熱。車身在上上下下的震動。微微的。但John還是能感覺得到。

「Oh _fuck_ ,」這年輕人幾乎是在啜泣。「Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.」

John難以置信，但他感覺到了。他感覺到Sherlock開始緊繃。聽見他發出破碎的喘息。

然後Sherlock就射了。John甚至都還沒碰他。他夾緊John的陰莖，一陣顫慄，然後發出一聲長長的呻吟。

John緊抓住Sherlock的臀然後向上挺進。Sherlock頹然癱倒，臉埋進John的肩上，幾乎沒法待在定位。但這沒花太久時間。John追逐這美妙的快感直到被它淹沒。直到它湧進他整個神經。他把Sherlock抓得更緊然後射了。

然後整個世界彷彿停住了。Sherlock把自己抬高一點點好讓John的老二可以滑出來，但接著他就癱回John身上，試圖恢復呼吸。冰涼的空氣刷過他們汗濕的身體。

他們沒用保險套。這一切都發生得太快。John幾乎沒想到要戴。但在高潮的醺醉退去後，擔心開始悄悄進駐。

「我感覺到你的精液流出來了。」Sherlock指出。

「我呃……對不起？」

「沒關係。我其實比較喜歡這樣。用這種方式感覺著你……我一個月前做過檢查，所以我這部份沒什麼好擔心的。雖然我想這對話是該發生在 _之前_ 而不是之後。」

「我也沒有問題。」John聳聳肩。

「我也這麼想。」Sherlock嘆口氣靠著他。「你知道這從沒發生過。」

「什麼？」

「我從來沒有不碰陰莖就高潮過。」

「感覺如何？」

「爽翻了。」

John輕笑。他的手指在Sherlock背上蜿蜒，沒有意義的巡繞著。終究，他們得動身。得清理。

但也許可以等到窗上的霧都散去了以後。

 

***

 

「所以你要回家過節？」John小心的問道。現在不是大半夜就是透清早。還沒有光線從John的窗簾邊透出來。床單纏在他們身上。一團混亂──但他太睏倦到不想做任何改善。Sherlock懶懶的打個哈欠，蜷近了點。

「是啊。非常不幸。」他在幾分鐘後回答。

「啊，」John點點頭。

「別這麼沒勁的樣子。又不是我再也不回來了。」

John什麼話都沒說。因為他知道這些事會怎麼發展。Sherlock會離開接近五週。這在十九歲的時候可是段很長的一段時間。Sherlock會忘了他。繼續往更廣大更美好的事情前進。也許找到年齡更相符的對象。這對他們來說都好。

一開始和學生搞上就是件蠢事。和他們牽扯在一起就是徹頭徹尾的白癡。而且John已經跨入了危險地帶。

因為Sherlock不再只是在週五過來了。他在週日出現。他在週二下午出現。他跑來喝酒然後在他們坐在沙發上看James Bond電影時把頭靠在John肩上。這幾乎超出John所能容許的範圍。

「你在擔心什麼，」Sherlock咕噥。「別鬧了。」

「好吧，」John嘆口氣。

很快的，他們都進入了夢鄉。

 

***

 

Sherlock在聖誕節沒有打電話或傳簡訊。倒不是John預期他會這麼做。但他的小公寓感覺異常寂寞。

他去找Harry吃晚餐。搭火車拜訪他住在Sussex的母親。

然後在新年除夕夜，他參加了Mike Stamford的派對。一堆大學員工每年都去。他儘量讓自己過得愉快。最後他給了Molly Hopper，那個漂亮的化學實驗室助理，快速的唇上一啄，就在午夜鐘響的時候。

John在學校課程重新開始的時候仍然不是最佳狀態。他對著成群的新鮮人讀他的教學大綱。他教授著每年都一模一樣的課程。在頭幾天過後，他設法拿不定期的隨堂測驗和山一樣高的作業嚇走大部份學生。畢竟他的課程可不是為心臟弱的人開的。

在週五晚上回到家的時候，他感覺筋疲力盡。就這麼一次，他真心期待獨處，坐在沙發前看電視發呆。也許他該點外帶。

他好好的洗了個澡然後換上舊T恤和舒適破舊的牛仔褲。

七點鐘來了又走。John含糊渡過去了，期望Sherlock會冒出來的可笑念頭漸漸熄滅。他點了泰國菜然後花了幾小時改作業。

他才剛開始坐下來好好看一些《Dr. Who returns》時門上突然一響。John眨了幾次眼。他沒邀請任何人過來。已經快10點了。誰會在週五晚上跑過來，當全世界都在外頭享樂的時候？

又一陣敲門聲在John的小公寓裡迴響。他站起身，赤腳踩過地毯。他小心的把門打開。

Sherlock就站在那裡，穿著平常的套裝，眉毛高抬。

「抱歉我來遲了，」他在不經邀請就從John身邊擦身進到公寓裡時道。「我被我哥哥扣住了。他一直都很煩人，但當他擔心我的時候，簡直升級到難以忍受的地步。」

John呆站著，手還在門把上，躊躇不前。他已經準備好自己要面對拒絕。他都已經接受了。

Sherlock的突然出現打亂了他努力達成的放棄狀態。而這讓他的心跳快了點。讓他的血液向南奔流。

  
「好啦別只是盯著我，」Sherlock翻翻白眼。「過來。」

John把門甩上。然後拉近兩人之間的距離。把手臂環上Sherlock纖瘦的腰。拉下他溫吞的吻上。

這個年輕的男孩嘗起來像薄荷。他的臉頰因寒冷而紅潤。

John幾乎要說溜嘴。 _我以為你不會回來了_ 。但他還是忍住了。相反的他問道，「為什麼你哥哥會擔心你？你沒惹上什麼麻煩吧，有嗎？」

「沒有，」Sherlock咧嘴嘲諷的笑了。「他發現我跟你上床然後差點心臟病發。」

「基督啊，」John咕噥。

「不用擔心。我跟他挑明說了。我有夠多的資料可以徹底的勒索他。正好挑張王牌出來打。現在就別在討論它了。」

 

***

 

又兩個學期過去了。Sherlock偶爾會消失。有時是在休假時。有時毫無任何解釋說明。顯然，除了在學校上課，他也兼職做某種顧問。再多問點細節時他告訴John他為警方工作。幫助他們揪出罪犯。

這一切聽起來有些危險。但他知道最好別試圖讓他停手或慢點。他沒有那個立場。

在他的內心深處，John一直都準備好要接受那無可避免的結局。因為Sherlock十九歲而他三十七歲。然後等到Sherlock二十歲，他也三十八了。

他知道他們的──不管要叫這做什麼──週年紀念日過去了。Sherlock什麼都沒提。也許時間長度不代表任何意義。他們仍然沒有坐下來好好談過他們這一切算什麼。是不是彼此專一的。有沒有什麼超過美妙性愛以外的東西存在。

當然，就John的自我診斷他早就已經是無法自拔了。但他從來不曾提過。

Sherlock只是一再出現在John的公寓，無預警的，一週好幾次。他偶爾會找上John──在學校裡，甚至是在城裡──快速的，放蕩的來一發。這就是他的人生了。

能讓人感到滿足的似乎就是最佳路逕。

 

***

 

兩年了。

John不敢相信已經兩年了。Sherlock出現在他的公寓，像往常一樣。與直接往床上撲去相反地，John攔住了他。

「你有沒有驚嘆過時間過得多快？」他問道，彎彎曲曲，模模糊糊地。

「沒怎麼想過。」Sherlock緊摟著他，低下頭分享彼此的氣息。但John把頭轉開。

「我是說──這已經持續了相當長的時間。不管這是什麼。在我們之間。」

「我想是吧，」Sherlock同意道，有些不耐。

「我是說，這是不是……」John不想說出來。不想問出來， _你還跟別人約會嗎？因為我沒有了。這是我打二十五歲以後維持最久的一段關係。然而我們甚至還不知道這算不算作交往中？_

__「什麼？」Sherlock問道，微蹙著眉。他的手指沿著John的脖子，滑下他的脊柱。

「沒事，算了。」

「John……」Sherlock靠向前，看起來有點緊張了。「你不是……不管我做了什麼都很抱歉。」

「你沒有做錯任何事。」

「但你看起來就像那些打算離開我的人看著我的樣子。」Sherlock用一種空洞，沒有起伏的聲調道，John得停頓好一會才能確定他沒聽錯。

「我沒有打算離開你，」他笑了，「老天爺啊，我不確定我辦得到。」

「很好，」Sherlock微笑，看起來微微放鬆了點。

「但這是否代表──好吧──真有所謂的離開這種事，是嗎？我是說……我對你而言是什麼？」

「John Watson教授。」

「喔，」John點點頭。

「那不是正確答案，是嗎？」

「不。沒關係。那不要緊。」

「我愛你。」

「什麼？」

「別讓我再說一次。」

John花了幾分鐘吸收震驚，然後他緊緊摟住Sherlock。「我也愛你，Sherlock。」他靜靜的道。

 

***

 

Sherlock畢業那天讓人百感交集。John坐在人群裡，和其他老師一起，看著Sherlock越過講台，看著他領取畢業證書。

他試著別哭，但還是有一兩滴眼淚偷跑出來。

他在典禮過後沒找到Sherlock。也許被他的家人拖走了。Stamford邀John出去，但他婉拒了。他在回家前在公寓附近的小義大利館子帶了晚餐。

當他打開公寓大門時，忍不住多眨了幾次眼。Sherlock就坐在他的沙發，啃著一袋薯餅，還穿著他的學士帽和罩袍。

「你可來了。」這年輕人沒耐性的悶哼道。「搞什麼這麼久？」

「我──你家人不想跟你一起什麼的嗎？」

「Mycroft很忙，媽咪基本已經不出門了。」Sherlock聳聳肩。「你很喜歡這公寓，或者有考慮要搬？」

「什麼？」John眨眨眼。

「嗯，既然我已經畢業了，你沒有任何理由再抗辯怕被人發現我們的關係了。我找到一個不錯的公寓離市中心很近。比較大，一起住的話，我們應該能付得起。」

「你是……你是在問我要不要搬去和你一起住？」John感到整個腦子都暈乎乎的。

「沒錯，」Sherlock翻了個白眼。「你是喝了酒還是怎麼？你的理解力通常沒那麼慢的。那公寓在貝克街221B。我已經預約了明天一起去看看。我認識房東，她是個可愛的女士。」

「那聽起來……那聽起來很棒，Sherlock。」John屏息微笑了。

他走過去坐上沙發。他花了好一會環視這單調的小公寓。那些蒼白的牆面，簡單的家具，和窄小的廚房。確實，他們在這兒有些不錯的回憶。

但他們能在別處打造新的回憶。只要他和Sherlock在一起，不管他們在哪裡。叫他一直住在紙箱裡都能快樂開心。

Sherlock放下薯片在罩袍上擦擦手。一會後他把它給脫了，底下穿著平常的褲子和襯衫。他在John的唇上印上一個鹹鹹的吻。

「那兒有兩間臥室。我想我可以把樓上那間那來當實驗室。」

「哦天啊，我們都還沒看過那個地方你就已經想好要怎麼炸掉它了。」John嘆氣。

「我化學好得很！你明明見識過的。」

John的回答是把Sherlock向後推向沙發，趴上去把他給吻個徹底。

  
  


<FIN>


End file.
